


A secret exposed

by OpaltheQueen



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, This is ridiculous, actually a trash fire, the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaltheQueen/pseuds/OpaltheQueen
Summary: What happens when people realize that All might was in Deku’s hospital room after the sports fest
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship, class 1-A ladies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	A secret exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely sister who now hates me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+sister+who+now+hates+me).



All of the super super-ladies were sitting on Uraraka’s bed. This was there weekly gossip sesh slash sleepover. They ate pizza and chips and ramen. All of a sudden Uraraka got quiet. Her face got confused, then realisation dawned, then her face grew serious.   
All of the other girls paused to look at her. Cautiously, Tsu asked the question they were all thinking: “ Ochaco, what are you thinking about?”  
Uraraka pushes her two top fingers together and blushed tomato red.   
“So, I was thinking about the sports festival, which let go how Deku always hurts himself.”   
All of the ladies nodded in comprehension. Mydoria DID hurt himself, but they knew her concern went deeper.   
Uraraka continued: “ And at the festival after his terrible defeat, a strange man was at his bedside.”  
The girls all gasped. “His father???” Shrieked Mina. Everyone looked at each other. This was some top notch tea. Uraraka sadly shook her head.   
“I’m afraid that mystery is still unsolved. At the time I didn’t recognize him. But after All Might lost her powers, I couldn’t help but feel I recognized him. He, All Might, symbol of peace, was the same man at Deku’s bedside.”   
Everyone gasped again. How could this be true? Why did Mydoria know about fake(or real?) All Might? Why were he and him and Bakugo eating lunch together. By all accounts it made no sense.   
“Aha!” Momo cried, “ I’ve cracked the code. Mydoria is All Might’s secret love child, and he and Bakugo are getting married and want his blessing.”   
Everyone nodded sagely, for in their tired minds this was a genius truth. They all went to sleep feeling satisfied with what they discovered. 

~•~

The next morning at breakfast, the girls were all laughing at how stupid they had been. The boys looked on his confused horror.   
“What are talking about?” Asked Iida   
After a significant amount of giggles Tsu explained: “ Mydoria is secretly All Might’s love child and…”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Todoroki shot up exclaiming: “ I was right!!!”  
Tsu pauses for a moment and continued, “ And Mydoria and Bakugo are getting married.”   
Everything at the table stopped. Mydoria’s face turned bright red. Against all the odds Bakugo stayed perfectly still and didn’t say a word. Kirishima glanced around the table before patting Bakugo on the back and saying a heartfelt, “ Congratulations, buddy.”   
That was the last straw for Bakugo. What happened next cannot be described in words. It’s safe to say though, marriage was never brought ever, EVER again.


End file.
